


Light my candle

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Subspace, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan was panting, moaning in both pain and pleasure each time the hot wax fell on his skin.





	Light my candle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: hot candles! This is my first (but not last!) femdom for this challenge, and I loved writing it! I love this ship and I will write more about them!

Logan was panting, moaning in both pain and pleasure each time the hot wax fell on his skin.

Ororo had strapped him to their bed, arms and legs spread open, then she had lit some red candles all around him and turned off the lights; she took a candle and started to drop the hot wax on him.

There were red lines and dots all over Logan’s hairy chest and belly, every drop lightly burning his skin and pulling on his hairs as it solidified again. That way Storm had made sure that at least some pain would have lasted.

Wolverine was clearly loving it, his member hardening at that treatment.

-Colour?- Ororo asked in a low tone of voice.

-Green.- Logan replied, sighing in pleasure.

It was their first check into that session; Storm had felt it had to be done even if her lover was seemingly enjoying it.

-Very good.- she said before lowering the candle on his body.

The wax fell on one of his nipples, making him moan louder while his body jerked in a subconscious effort to get away from the pain.

-Remember that any time you want to stop you just have to say the word.- she reassured herself more than him.

-Yes, ma’am.- he simply answered.

She paused to massage the hurt nipple, spreading the warm wax around and pulling on his hairs.

He groaned, arching his back to get closer to her hand.

-Not yet, pet, not yet.-

Ororo ignored her lover’s whine and moved away from his reach, dropping some wax on the inside of his thighs.

The abstract painting she was drawing was standing out on the man’s muscles, bright red wax over white skin and black hairs.

She listened carefully at any change in the tone of Logan’s moans, pausing every time they were too painful and dripping more when they weren’t enough.

After a while she turned her attention to her lover’s hard dick; she dared to make a small drop fall on its shaft, immediately looking at his face to check his reaction.

Wolverine had shouted, his hips jerking instinctively. It had been painful, but his dilated pupils and heavy breaths indicated that he was liking it.

She dripped a few more times on his shaft and balls, watching as the wax turned from lucid to opaque before checking on her lover again.

-Colour?-

-Yellow.- he panted.

Exactly what she thought: he needed a break.

She walked slowly around him, caressing him lightly, barely brushing on his hairs. All that pain and pulling must have made him even more sensitive than usual because they immediately stood under her gentle touch.

When she reached his head she run her hand through his hair, caressing it only to get a hold of it and pull.

She looked into Logan’s eyes, filled with arousal and worship for her. She smiled.

-You’re a good boy, my pet.- she praised him.

-Thanks, ma’am.-

His smile turned into a moan as his mistress dripped wax on his arm.

-Endure it for a little longer, would you? If you manage I’ll give you a prize.- Ororo promised.

-Yes, ma’am!-

Logan moaned and jerked after every hot drop hit his body, his rock hard member twitching in excitement.

When Storm was satisfied she blew off the candle and placed it on the nightstand, leaning over her lover to kiss his lips.

-You’ve been amazing, you deserve your prize.- she praised him again.

-Thanks, ma’am!-

His happy expression made a soft warm spread in Ororo’s chest. He was so adorable when he was in his subspace. It had been hard making his mind wander there at first, but it was getting easier with time and experience.

She could feel his gaze on her when she walked away to wear her newest strap-on and lube it up, and when she turned back to him his expression of delight made her smile.

She untied his ankles and spread his legs while crawling between them, rubbing the tip of her strap-on against his unprepared hole. He whined while pushing his hips towards it.

-Are you ready to get your prize?- she asked with a mischievous smile.

-Yes, ma’am!- he replied with enthusiasm.

Ororo thrust inside him with calm, making sure her lover could feel every centimetre of the strap-on stretching his insides.

Logan moaned with no shame, his erection twitching happily. He whined as soon as his mistress stopped, her hips almost touching his.

-Be patient, my pet. This strap-on is very special.-

She put one hand inside it, pushing a hidden button; it started to vibrate.

Wolverine moaned obscenely, a shiver of pleasure crawling up his spine.

Ororo fixed the belt so that she could feel the vibration on her clit and sighed. She had bought it to surprise him, but she was enjoying it too.

She started to pull out slowly, pushing back in with the same pace.

Logan got even louder in appreciation.

Storm firmly grabbed his hips before gradually increasing her rhythm, thrusting faster and harder.

They were moaning together, getting louder and louder.

The vibration were stronger for Ororo when she pushed in, that alternation of strong and light sensation exciting her more than if it had been continuous. She quickly got wet, her nipples and clit hardening for the arousal as she pegged her lover.

Logan tried to move his hips accordingly to his mistress’s thrusts, but her grasp was preventing him from doing so. His moans got needier and whinier as his orgasm built inside him, his neglected erection begging for a contact that wasn’t coming.

The woman leaned over him to lightly kiss him, neither of them having enough breath to do it properly. The angle change made the vibrator hit exactly Wolverine’s sweet spot, making him cry out in pleasure and tremble from head to toe.

He curled his toes as his body jerked with every thrust, his erection leaking pre-cum over hairy abs and wax.

Ororo was panting for both effort and pleasure, half-smiling at the exciting sight of her lover’s frustration. She was sure she could make him orgasm without touching his erection, so she kept thrusting and moaning.

She grew frantic as her own climax built inside her, reaching it after a particularly strong push of her hips. She threw her head back and cried her pleasure out loud.

She rode her orgasm by thrusting hard a few times, trembling every time the base of the vibrator touched Logan’s ass.

Those actions helped the man reach his climax too, his semen spurting on his belly and adding a hint of white in a sea of red wax.

They stood still for a moment, still moaning for the constant vibration before Ororo managed to get a hold on herself and turned it off.

She collapsed on top of him, chest against chest as her hips pulled the strap-on out of him, wrapping her arms around Logan’s neck and resting her head beside his.

Wolverine’s eyes were blank, he was still lost in his post-orgasm and subspace.

She hummed and caressed his cheek, making him look at her.

-Wake up, Logan.- she sweetly smiled and kissed him.

She could see his eyes gradually focusing again as his arousal faded leaving space to tiredness and satisfaction.

-Welcome back.- she greeted him.

He half-smiled, too tired to make a whole one.

-It’s been… amazing.- he panted.

-Yes.-

Ororo untied his wrists and he promptly hugged her. He winced.

-Damn, this wax hurts!- he complained.

-I’ll rub oil all over you to get it away. A hot shower will help too.-

-I love you!-

-Me too, but let me catch my breath first.-

They chuckled, relaxing for a few minutes before heading to the bathroom. Logan complained about the wax at every step.


End file.
